


Peach

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive





	Peach

Seven stands and goes to the replicator, getting Janeway and new cup of coffee, and replicating herself something to eat. She still found eating food less efficient than drinking her nutritional supplements, but she had a reason for her choice this evening.

"Captain?" Seven asked, sitting on the couch again, handing Janeway the coffee.

"Yes, Seven?"

Seven tilted her head slightly to the side. "Do you prefer peaches or bananas?"

Janeway frowned. "What does that have to do with slipstream versus transwarp?"

"Nothing." Seven blinked. "I am 'exercising my right as a woman to change the subject' as I have heard Lieutenant Torres state."

"Okay," Janeway shrugged. "I don't really have a preference. I don't eat a lot of fruit, actually."

Seven nodded. "I prefer peaches. The shape and texture are more appealing."

"Shape and texture?"

Seven held up her replicated peach. It was slightly larger than the average peach, with a deep cleft on one side. The light yellow fuzz covering the fruit nearly obscured the orange-tinted pink of the skin. All in all, it was a very sexual looking peach.

"I like the feeling of the peach fuzz on my skin." Demonstrating, Seven lightly nuzzled her nose in the cleft, then rubbed her cheeks over the side of the peach.

Janeway's eyes widened.

Seven's voice dropped as she continued. "I like to lick the cleft of the peach, until all the fuzz is gone and all my tongue can feel is the smooth skin." She demonstrated, flicking her tongue quickly over the area she had mentioned, then switching to long, languid strokes, consuming the fuzz, closing her eyes momentarily when she felt the smooth peach skin under her tongue.

Janeway swallowed hard. Was it getting warm in here...?

Seven's eyes darkened. "I like to force my tongue to penetrate beyond the skin, into the flesh of the peach. Feeling the smooth flesh around my tongue, tasting the sweet, tart flavor."

Again, Seven demonstrated, pointing her tongue and firmly pushing against the peach skin, in the middle of the cleft, until her tongue broke through the skin. She moaned as the flavor of the peach hit her tongue, and some of the juice dribbled down her chin.

Janeway shifted on the couch, feeling an undeniable ache between her thighs.

Seven pulled the peach away from her mouth and set it on the coffee table. She licked her lips slowly, then stood up. "I'm sure, Captain, that you will soon come to enjoy peaches as I do."

It was a full two minutes later that Janeway responded with a weak, "I'm sure," to the now empty room.


End file.
